John Keller
John Keller is a supporting character and major protagonist in the Transformers movie franchise, he was seen as the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America in the first film. He was portrayed by Jon Voight in the first installment of the Transformers Cinematic Universe. History Transformers (2007) After the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked by unknown hostiles, Keller led a briefing on what they knew to a group of Pentagon computer technicians, informing them that someone had tried to hack the Defense Network during the attack. Later, when Air Force One was hacked by Frenzy, he ordered the President to be placed in the Presidential bunker. When he was briefed on the possible countries that were capable of such hacks, Maggie Madsen, who had led the team which discovered the second hack, inflormed him that those countries were incapable of such work. When she suggested that it might be a living organism behind it, Keller told her to find some evidence, or shut up. However, he was later informed that survivors of the base attack were under attack by a hostile. When the Pentagon received video feed, they saw that the hostile was a never before seen creature. After the creature was driven off, Keller ordered the men to be returned to the states and debriefed. Later, a virus which had been uploaded by the second hacker led to a global communications shutdown. During that time, Tom Banachek arrived from Sector Seven, an organization Keller had never heard of, with orders from the President to brief Keller. Taking him to the briefing room, Banachek showed Keller images of the Mars Beagle 2 Rover. Officially, the rover had crashed and been lost. Unofficially, thirteen seconds of information had been sent before the rover had been destroyed by a humanoid creature. Visibly horrified, Keller was then shown a picture of the Mars alien, as Banachek then compared that with images of the "weapons platform" the SOCCENT survivors had taken before their retreat. When Keller asked if the planet was under threat of invasion, Banachek told him to look out at the static filled screens. Keller ordered the dispatched naval fleets to be returned somehow, and had Madsen brought with him as his advisor, along with her advisor Glen Whitmann. Taken to Hoover Dam, Keller met with Captain Lennox, CO of the SOCCENT survivors, and informed him that they were doing their best to load all gunships with sabot rounds. Going inside, he was shocked to see a frozen Megatron, and was very upset that he had never been informed about it. This was made even worse when Samuel Witwicky told them that N.B.E.-1, whose real name was Megatron, was the harbringer of death and planned to turn all of Earth's machines to conquer the galaxy with some device called the All Spark. During a demonstration of the All Spark's power, Seymour Simmons brought Glen's Nokia produced cellphone to life, commenting that the Japanese were skilled inventors. When Maggie commented that Nokia was from Finland, Keller reminded her that Simmons was a strange man. After a Decepticon attacked the Dam and Megatron began to thaw, Keller accompanied the others to the armory. During the standoff between Agent Simmons and Captain Lennox over releasing the kid's Camaro, Keller advised Simmons to listen to Lennox. After the Camaro shrank the All Spark, Keller, Simmons, Maggie, and Glen went to the archives room, where they attempted to send out a radio signal to support the soldiers taking the cube to Mission City. Sadly, the radio had no microphones, but Glen attempted to connect a computer to the radio. Their efforts were interrupted by a spastic little abomination that had hacked Air Force One. Keller provided cover fire with an old shotgun while Glen worked. Fortunately, the spastic abomination killed itself with one of its own razors. After contact was made, Keller used his authorization codes to send air support to Mission City. After the Decepticons were destroyed, Keller informed the military that Sector Seven was to be shutdown, and that the Decepticon corpses were to be dropped in the Laurentian Abyss, which Keller said was the deepest place on the planet. Gallery 59628BA1-76E3-43E9-8C96-8D94F4999318.gif Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Officials Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Policy